A Perfect Morning
by luckypanda
Summary: Oneshot songfic about Harry and Hermione.


I hate songfics, I really do. So I made this one for people who hate them so you can just skip over the lyrics if you want. The song is Mint Car by The Cure.

Edit-Thanks to Tuba-Playa 3! I can't believe I just did that; it's fixed to Jane now.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the lyrics, or the characters involved.

_The sun is up_

_I'm so happy I could scream!_

_And there's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here with you it's perfect_

_It's all I ever wanted_

_I almost can't believe that it's for real_

_So pinch me quick_

Hermione awoke with the yellow sun streaming in through the gauzy curtains. Her golden-brown curls were awash on the pillowcase behind her head and she stretched her arms upwards. He was hogging the blanket again, but that was okay. His shirt was warm enough for her. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked to her left. She saw his chest rise and fall with each breath, his cheek mashed against his pillow, the messy mop of hair, and she smiled to herself. She kissed his muscular arm that he had tucked under his pillow, he stirred, but as quickly as he had almost awaken, he was fast asleep. Quietly, Hermione placed one foot on the blonde hardwood floor next to the bed, then the other, and stood up. She tried to make it out the door as stealthily as possible, but the old floor creaked loudly beneath her weight. She inhaled sharply and rose on tiptoe to try getting a glance at his face to see if he was awake. His green eyes pierced her brown and he threw off the covers and captured her in his arms. She screamed in delight, like a child being picked up to play airplane.

_I really don't think it gets any better than this_

_Vanilla smile and a gorgeous strawberry kiss!_

_Birds sing, we swing_

_Clouds drift by and everything is like a dream_

_It's everything I wished_

She swung her gorgeous locks in front of his face and turned to look at him. He kissed her cheek, her neck, the space between her collarbone and the round of her shoulder that was exposed. He ran his hands up her arms and could feel the goose bumps that prickled from the surface of her skin. She shivered against him and closed her eyelids. His smell, like clean laundry and fresh rain, his touch, was perfect. He was her media naranja, her other half. Harry turned Hermione around to face him and grinned at her.

"That's mine," He said and pointed at the blue shirt that barely came to the middle of her milky white thighs.

"Yes well, you insisted on keeping yourself nice and warm last night, so I plucked this off of the floor to wear instead of a blanket, Mr. Potter".

"Feeling sassy today?" She giggled and he picked her up off the ground as if she weighed nothing and dropped her down on the white bed spread. She raised her arms up over her head as he straddled her hips, and then laced her hands together behind his neck. The pair stared at each other for a few minutes. Harry was memorizing the tiny, almost unnoticeable, freckles that were sprinkled across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, Hermione gazing at his strong jaw line, following it upwards to his ear, where she felt like tugging on the lobe between her teeth, her breath on that sensitive area causing Harry to exhale, to his forehead-the place where she first recognized him-his scar.

_Never guessed it got this good_

_Wondered if it ever would_

_Really didn't think it could_

_Do it again?_

_I know we should_

Harry bent down to kiss her perfectly small pink lips, then rested his face on the pillow next to her face.

"Where were you trying to escape to this morning, Ms. Granger?" He whispered into her ear.

"I was going to make breakfast for us, and it was going to be a surprise, but then I stepped on the bad spot, you woke up, and threw me back down on the bed like a barbarian."

" I already made us breakfast."

"Oh yeah?" She looked at him, puzzled. He had never cooked for her before. And when had he gotten up without her noticing?

"Banana pancakes." He reached over to get his glasses and wand from the nightstand. "I'll be right back, I promise."

_The sun is up_

_I'm so fizzy I could burst!_

_You went through and me headfirst_

_Into this is perfect_

_It's all I ever wanted_

_Ow! It feels so big it almost hurts!_

After what felt like an eternity apart, Harry returned carrying a wooden tray chock full of goodies. There was a mug filled with steaming hot coffee, a plate of cut up strawberries, watermelon and kiwi, and the biggest stack of pancakes she had ever seen.

"We're sharing, right?" she asked as he placed the tray on her legs. Harry just smiled and nodded while Hermione cut apart the stack of pancakes. She tried sawing downwards through the entire stack with her knife, but about halfway through, she was cutting something hard. Hermione looked at Harry to see if it was a trick, but he wasn't any good at keeping secrets from her. He smiled and told her to find out what it was, and Hermione being curious, tore through the pancakes to find a clear glass box. There was nothing inside from what she could see.

"Open it," he said.

_Never guessed it got this good_

_Wondered if it ever would_

_Really didn't think it could_

_Do it some more?_

_I know we should_

Hermione freed the box from all the surrounding pancakes and felt all around for a seam, but there was none. She looked at him then grabbed for her wand. She tried every spell she could think of to open it, but none of them worked. This time, Hermione was truly stumped.

"There isn't anything inside anyways. Why should I even bother trying to open it?" she asked impatiently. Harry just told her to think about how to open it and popped a strawberry into his mouth. Suddenly, she had an idea. She threw the box on the ground and the glass shattered instantly. The shards were tiny, a clear mist, that suddenly danced together, flew in front of her face, and twisted and swirled until out of thin air, a silver ring appeared. The glass actually came together to form sparkling diamonds that placed themselves into the settings of the ring. Hermione turned to Harry with tears in her eyes.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"Marry me. Marry me Hermione Jane Granger." He took the ring between his fingers and got down on his knee in front of her. She brought a trembling hand to her lips, shocked. After a moment, "Yes."

Harry slid the ring down her thin finger then brought her face to his and kissed her gently on the mouth.

_Say it will always be like this_

_The two of us together_

_It will always be like this_

_Forever and ever and ever..._

End.


End file.
